


Judgment

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), First Meetings, M/M, loki never fell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: "Father wishes to offer these heroes Asgardian citizenship, but he wants your opinion of them first.  You know he thinks you a better judge of character than me,” Thor pleaded.“And what did they do to deserve it?” Loki sneered.“They defeated Thanos on their own.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron Bingo square: sensation play

“Loki, come with me. Please.” Thor made puppy dog eyes. Loki hated those. “You’ll like the Midgardians. Truly.”

Thor had been banished twice to Midgard. The last time -- when he destroyed the Bifrost -- he had been sent with his powers intact, and had joined a team of other heroes. Loki had merely been placed under house arrest for attempting to kill all the Jotnar. Both he and Thor had been set free at the same time, but Thor had _friends_ on Midgard now and wanted Loki to meet them.

They were probably as boorish as the Warriors Three. Plus Midgardians were as short-lived as ants. Loki wouldn’t want to like them, for fear of losing them too soon. “No, Thor. I will not go.”

“But brother! Father wishes to offer these heroes Asgardian citizenship, but he wants your opinion of them first. You know he thinks you a better judge of character than me.”

“And what did they do to deserve it?” Loki sneered, even though he was reluctantly flattered that Odin still put some stock in his opinions. The Allfather had been oddly kind to Loki after he’d wakened from the last Odinsleep, making sure Loki knew he was still family despite his despised origins.

“They defeated Thanos on their own.”

Loki could help but feel shocked. Thanos was known throughout all the realms as a mass murderer, and many had tried to fight him before. Mere Midgardians had defeated him? Now, he had to admit, he was curious about them. “Fine. I will go.”

Thor’s face lit up. “Thank you, brother!” Thor hugged him, ignoring Loki’s attempts to push him away. “I will come to your rooms in the morning. We will stay a week.”

“A _week_?”

“You must have time to learn these mortals. Make the right decision about them.”

“And if I dislike them?”

“You won’t.” Thor’s sunny optimism made Loki nauseous. “I am sure you will find them as interesting as I do. Especially Friend Tony. He is almost as smart as you, and he likes to flyte.”

Loki dismissed Thor’s words immediately. “I will judge your friends, but do not expect me to like them.” He disappeared, always delighted to get the last word.

Reappearing in his quarters, he sighed. A week in Midgard. No time at all, yet too long to be trapped on some backwards realm.

With more than a little trepidation, he started packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Depression sucks.

The newly-repaired Bifrost set them down on top of a very tall building. Loki, never afraid of heights, looked down. This place was noisy, and looked much different from the last time Loki had been to Midgard. This was no small town in the desert.

A door into the building opened, seemingly on its own, and Thor walked towards it. Loki followed. As they entered, Thor called out a welcome. “My friends! I have brought my dear brother Loki. He has heard of your feats and wished to meet you himself.”

Loki gave a slight bow. There were four people sitting around the living area, and a fifth behind a bar. The man pouring a glass of something brown was attractive, if a bit short. “Welcome to Earth,” the man said. “Want a drink?”

A blond man with short hair looked displeased. “It’s nine in the morning.”

Loki instinctively disliked the blond, so he looked back at the short man. “I will have wine.”

“And I will have ale,” Thor said. Loki wasn’t surprised. Thor drank beer at any time of night or day.

The one woman in the group spoke. “Vodka.”

Another man with short hair grinned. “What the hell. I’ll take a beer.”

The last man, who wore glasses, shook his head. “Nothing for me.”

Loki’s lips twitched. “Thor, perhaps you could introduce us before we share drinks?”

“Oh! Yes!’ Thor chuckled. He introduced his friends. The sour-looking blond was Steve Rogers, known as Captain America. The attractive one getting drinks was Tony Stark, the Man of Iron. The woman was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. The one sitting on the couch beside her was Clint Barton, Hawkeye. And the nervous man with the glasses was Bruce Banner, who apparently turned into a green beast called the Hulk.

“Why do you all use nicknames?” Loki thought they sounded silly.

“A lot of us were spies, or had other reasons to hide our real names,” Natasha said.

“Hm.” Loki could understand that. He often took on other names in his travels, although they were nowhere near as ridiculous..

Tony served everyone who had asked for drinks, starting with the closest to the bar. Loki was last, and when their fingers touched on the wine glass Loki had to suppress a shiver. Tony smiled knowingly. Perhaps this visit wouldn’t be completely dull after all.

“Have a seat,” Steve said. He indicated the empty couch, and Loki sat as Thor took his place beside him. “Thor’s told us a lot about you.”

Loki fought the urge to sneer, instead maintaining his formality. “Oh?”

Tony sipped his drink. “He says you’re the smartest person in Godland, and that your magic has saved his ass more times than he can count.”

Loki didn’t change his expression, but inside he was reeling. Thor said those things? Before, his brother had always discounted his magic as mere tricks. Perhaps Thor had grown in his time on Midgard. “All true,” he said. “Although being the smartest on Asgard is easy. It is, sadly, populated by simpletons.”

“Brother!” Thor boomed disapprovingly, even as Tony guffawed.

“I know how you feel, Stretch. There aren’t many here who can beat me at chess, if you know what I mean.”

Loki did not know what chess was, but he got the gist. “Perhaps we might spend some time together, then.” The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. “If we have so much in common.”

And yes, Tony knew flirtation when he saw it. The mortal grinned and locked eyes with Loki. “I’d like that. Maybe you can show me some of your... magic.”

Thor, oblivious as he was, agreed. “Friend Tony has been very interested in magic ever since I told him of you.”

“Have you?” Loki kept his eyes on Tony.

“Yeah. I figure it’s just a branch of science we humans don’t know yet.”

“Well,” Loki said coyly, “I will show you a few things later and you can decide for yourself.”

The man called Clint rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m going down to the gym before these two start fucking on the sofa.”

Thor frowned as the other mortals got up to leave as well, but then Steve pulled Thor up by the arm. “You’re coming too, Thor.” They all got in a shiny box built into the wall and the doors closed behind them, Thor still looking troubled. Some sort of transport, Loki assumed.

“So do you _want_ to fuck on the sofa,” Tony asked, “or shall we take this to my bedroom?”

As much as Loki wanted the mortal, he rarely had someone come onto him without an unpleasant reason. “I am interested in you,” he told Tony, “but unlike my bro-- Thor, I don’t leap into bed with just anyone.”

“A man with standards. I can appreciate that.” Tony flashed a bright smile. “What would you like to do so we can get to know each other better?”

“Tell me of yourself. All I know is that Thor claims you are intelligent and are good at flyting.” Loki took a sip of his wine. It was surprisingly good, although nothing compared to Alfheim’s.

“What’s flyting?”

Loki thought. “Banter, I suppose you would say. You are, he said, quite witty.”

Tony laughed, and oh, he was handsome like that. “Thor hates my sense of humor. He never understands my nicknames for him.” He eyed Loki. “You wouldn’t get them either, sadly. I like pop culture too much.”

“Pop culture?”

Tony launched into an explanation of modern Midgardian references, and the role films played in society. It was quite fascinating, really. No other realm had such a culture. In Asgard, books and music were of battles. All the realms had theater. But there was nothing anywhere comparable to these movies Tony spoke of.

“I wish to see one of your movies,” Loki told Tony.

“Awesome. Fuck. How do I decide what someone’s first movie should be?”

“Pick one of your favorites, but something without too many references in it. Even if I do not enjoy it, I will learn something about you.”

Which was how Loki wound up watching a film called _Real Genius_, about young people at a learning academy. He rather liked it, although Tony had to explain the nuclear war threat of the 1980s.

As the movie ended, Loki turned to Tony. “That was very clever. Why is this one of your favorites?”

“It reminds me of my college years. I was 13 when I went, younger than Mitch in the movie. Everyone else was older. But I met my best friend there. His name is Rhodey, and we’re still close. He helped me get through those years.”

“I am glad you had someone.” Loki meant it. If only he’d had such a friend in his youth.

“What do gods do for school?”

“I had the best tutors in the realm until I surpassed them, at which point the Allfather brought in teachers from other realms.”

“Magic teachers?”

Loki nodded. “And history, philosophy, mathematics, literature, martial tactics, and statesmanship.” All things Asgard did not value, save for the tactics. “I also had instructors in swordsmanship, etiquette, and dancing.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Dancing?”

“A prince is expected to know how to dance at royal parties.”

“I had to take dancing lessons too. Similar reason. I’m disgustingly wealthy, and so were my parents. Had to take etiquette lessons too.”

Loki smirked. “Hopefully yours were not as dull as mine.”

“They were pretty boring.” Tony wrinkled his nose. It was almost cute. “What subjects did you like most?”

“Magic, of course, and then philosophy.”

“I’m into science. I’m an engineer and an inventor. I’ve always loved figuring out how things work, making them better, and coming up with completely new shit of my own.”

“What do you consider your greatest invention?”

Tony looked at a corner of the room. “JARVIS, say hello.”

“Greetings, Prince Loki,” a voice said from the ceiling, startling Loki. “I am an artificial intelligence created by Sir to help with his work and make his life easier.”

Loki blinked. “Fascinating. You must be truly sentient, if I can understand your words.”

Tony frowned. “How do you mean?”

“Thor and I both have All-speak, a magic that lets us communicate with any sentient being. We do not speak whatever language you do; rather, the All-speak interprets the meanings of your words and we hear them in our native tongue. What we want to say is then translated back to you through our vocal cords.”

Tony’s eyes got wide. “I want it. Can I have it?”

“It is not for mortals, sadly. I am sorry.” Loki didn’t mention that he was there to determine if Thor’s friends should be given immortality, which would include All-speak.

“Damn.” Tony looked depressed, but then brightened. “I’m sure I could create a universal translator based on the way that works. JARVIS, make a note for later.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Would you like to come down to my workshop? I can show you some other things I’ve created.”

Loki smiled. “I would be delighted.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki spent the rest of the day in Tony’s workshop, admiring his brilliant creations and showing off with magic. They got into a heated debate on the nature of Loki’s power, Tony swearing that it broke all the rules of physics and Loki arguing that Midgardian physics were undeveloped. Loki gave him a short lesson in Asgardian scientific principles, breaking Tony completely and making Loki smile with delight. He hadn’t had this much fun talking to anyone in… well, it had been long enough that Loki couldn’t remember.

They were interrupted by JARVIS telling them to come to dinner. “Sir, Captain Rogers says he and Thor will drag you to the common floor by force if necessary.” The AI sounded amused, which pleased Loki. His new acquaintance could create automata with feelings! It was fascinating.

“Come, Tony. I’d rather Thor not carry me to the table.” Loki stood up and stretched.

Tony was eyeing him lasciviously. “Do I get you to myself again after we eat?”

“Perhaps.” Loki had to spend time with _all_ the Avengers, unfortunately. He’d much rather spend his week alone with Tony.

They took the elevator to a floor Loki hadn’t been to yet. The common floor, Tony told him. It was furnished with large, comfortable couches, and an immense television. The dining table could fit all those present plus a few more. Loki wondered how often the Avengers had dinner guests.

Steve was setting a large bowl of noodles with red sauce on the table, and Bruce was carrying in a bowl of fresh greens. “I hope spaghetti is okay.” Steve looked concerned.

“I’m sure it will be fine, thank you,” Loki said formally. He had been able to relax with Tony, but these others were still strangers.

Everyone else trickled in, and they all took their seats. Loki was between Tony and Thor, so he planned to ignore his brother as much as possible.

As the bowls were passed around, Loki decided to break the silence. “I understand you defeated Thanos. I would like to hear the story.”

The tale they told over the meal was a curious one. They did not boast of their accomplishments like Aesir warriors would. Instead they told him of how Thanos had come to Midgard seeking Infinity Stones. The Avengers were not a team beforehand; they were brought together by a man named Nick Fury to defeat the invader. In the beginning, many of them had disliked each other, and they were honest about that. But they had come together and killed Thanos and his warriors.

Even though Thor had struck the death blow with his hammer, he was uncharacteristically modest about it, saying that he would not have been able to defeat Thanos without his teammates. Loki was surprised to hear that from Thor, who had always boasted of his efforts as if no one else had helped him. Midgard had done his brother a world of good, and for that Loki was grateful.

As they talked, Loki realized the Avengers had made themselves into a sort of family. They obviously cared about each other deeply. Loki found himself almost jealous that Thor had taken up with them. It would be nice to be part of something. To belong somewhere.

“What do you do now that Thanos is no more?” he asked.

“There’s this group of assholes called HYDRA that are trying to take over Earth,” Tony told him. “We’ve been ferreting out their locations and trying to take them down.”

“A noble cause,” Loki replied sincerely.

“There are other bad guys that pop up from time to time,” Clint added. “One of them, Doctor Doom, even has magic.”

“Doctor Doom?” Loki chuckled at the name, but then had a thought. “Is he Midgardian?”

“As far as we know,” Natasha said.

“Interesting. Too bad he is a villain. I should like to learn something of your realm’s magic, since it seems uncommon.”

Tony laughed. “You wouldn’t like him anyway. He speaks in third person. ‘Doom hates heroes! Doom will kill you!’ That kind of thing.”

Loki was incredulous. “It sounds like he needs a mind healer.”

Everyone laughed at that. “I’ve said the same thing myself, Green Eyes.” Tony grinned, and Loki found himself smiling back. Tony stood. “Okay, dinner’s over. Come on, Lokes. I want to talk to you more.”

Loki got up and bid farewell to the others, trying to hide his eagerness to be alone with Tony again. He followed his new acquaintance to the elevator, and the doors opened at the top level where they had watched the movie earlier. He made a quick decision.

Pinning Tony to the wall, Loki smiled wickedly. “Tell me, Tony,” he said lowly. “Do you still wish to bed me?”

Tony’s eyes flared with desire. “Fuck yes.”

Loki ran his tongue over the shell of Tony’s ear. “I wish to tie you down and have my wicked way with you.”

Tony shuddered. “I’m good with that.”

Loki stepped back, and Tony took his hand. Loki allowed himself to be led to a room with a sinfully enormous bed in it. The frame was black with railings that would be perfect for tying someone to, and the bedding was red and gold. He pushed Tony down and climbed atop him, claiming his mouth in a kiss.

And oh, Tony had a way with his tongue. As the kiss turned rougher with mutual need, Loki thought he might like to have that mouth on his cock soon. But he had other plans first. He pulled Tony’s arms up towards the railing, and with a thought the mortal’s wrists were bound with thick green rope.

Tony tested the ropes and grinned. “I think I like magic.”

“Good,” Loki replied. “I’m going to use more on you before this night is through.” He snapped his fingers for show, and their clothes vanished.

“Where-- How--?”

“Ask me later, Tony.” Loki kissed him again, running his hands over the body beneath him. The way Tony moaned at his touch was going to haunt his masturbatory fantasies for the rest of his days.

He felt something hard under him, and sat up a bit to look. Tony had a bright blue star in his chest, and it didn’t look comfortable. “Tell me about this later,” Loki told him. “But for now…” He lightly pinched Tony’s nipples, testing their sensitivity. And they were delightfully responsive. Loki mouthed one gently, then a little harder and Tony gasped with pleasure.

Sliding his hands downward, Loki explored Tony’s body, seeking out all the places that made him writhe and moan. Tony made the sweetest sounds, vocalizing his pleasure without any shame. Loki decided to have a little fun, and changed his fingertips to be freezing cold.

Tony shrieked, and Loki chuckled. “Do you not enjoy temperature play?”

“Give a guy a little warning first,” Tony grumbled, but he was laughing so Loki knew he was forgiven. He warmed his fingers to bathing temperature, then stroked the mortal’s sides. Tony relaxed.

Loki sat up and straddled Tony’s hips, making sure their cocks didn’t touch. He went back to running his hands over Tony’s chest, changing what his fingers felt like: feathers to metal to ice again.

“How are you--” Tony’s words were cut off by a moan.

“Magic,” Loki replied, and shaped his nails into points so he could drag them down his partner’s stomach. His nails returned to their normal shape as he took Tony’s cock in hand. He pumped slowly, altering the sensations of each stroke. Fur, leather, smooth stone. Tony was writhing again, never knowing what to expect, and clearly he liked it. Loki returned his hand to normal, slick with oil, and slicked his own cock with a thought. Without stopping the slow rhythm of his hand, he moved so he could push carefully into Tony’s body.

“Yes, _please_,” Tony groaned as Loki slid all the way into him. Tony felt so hot and tight around him that Loki closed his eyes in bliss. He opened them again after a moment, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting home.

Loki’s pleasure began to build as he fucked into Tony, his hand around the mortal’s cock keeping time with his thrusts. Tony bucked, cried out, and came, and the clenching of his passage was enough to send Loki over the edge.

When Loki’s mind was clear enough to move, he let go of Tony’s softening cock and gently withdrew from the man’s body. The ropes disappeared as Loki rolled onto his side. “That was lovely,” he said contentedly.

“I think you might have ruined me for anyone without magic,” Tony joked with a breathless laugh.

“Mm.” Loki ran his fingers over Tony’s well-defined bicep. “I might be persuaded to bed you again before I return home.”

“I’m good with that.” Tony closed his eyes. He was still flushed and sweaty and beautiful. “I don’t know how gods work, but after coming that hard I need a nap.”

“I will let you sleep.” Loki moved to stand, but Tony stopped him.

“I didn’t say you had to go.” Tony gave him a sly grin. “The night’s still young.”

Loki settled back onto the mattress. “I suppose I can stay a while.”

“Good. Give me half an hour and I’ll be ready to go again.” And with that, Tony fell asleep.

Loki lay awake, staring out the huge windows. It was after dusk, but the city was brightly lit. He felt relaxed for the first time in ages. No wonder, given how long it had been since he’d bedded anyone. Too long. The last lover he’d taken had been using him to get close to Thor, and it had soured him on sex for a while. And then the mess with Thor’s coronation had happened, and Loki had discovered the truth about himself…

He wondered what Tony and the other Avengers would think if they knew he was a monster beneath his glamour. It was still a secret from most of Asgard. At least his parents had given him that. He was still disliked, but that was because of his intelligence. He would be thrown off the Rainbow Bridge if the populace ever found out.

Loki remembered dangling from the end of the broken Bifrost, the temptation to let go and end his miserable life. But Odin had reached out a hand, called him _son_, and helped him in that terrifying moment. Loki was still angry at his parents for lying to him about his nature, but at least Odin had enough compassion to save Loki from himself.

And then locked him in his rooms like he was a child, but it could have been worse.

Tony stirred, and Loki looked over at him as the mortal opened his eyes. It was good that he would be able to judge this one worthy of eternity. As he moved to kiss the lovely man beside him, he hoped that someday they might even be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing something unusual for me. This story was originally intended to be a quick bingo square, but I've gotten such good responses to it that I'm rewriting the end to make it longer. Normally I write very quickly, but as I said, depression is kicking my ass. I'm sorry to be posting something that is currently incomplete, but hopefully the result will be worth the wait. I love you all.


End file.
